


Jesus Christ on a Fish Stick

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak finds something strange out about his own fish stick (not as naughty as it sounds!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus Christ on a Fish Stick

Jimmy Novak had not eaten for several months. After Castiel had left him, returning to Heaven, the young man felt like a hole had formed in his stomach; a hole that could only be filled with food.

And so he ate, and ate, and ate.

Dean and Sam could only watch with fascinated horror as burger after cake after fish stick disappeared into Jimmy's mouth, before the man reached for more food. Dean was worried that the vast amount of food going down the other man's throat would give him angina, while Sam just worried Jimmy's stomach would explode.

Neither Sam nor Dean expected what happened next.

Jimmy suddenly shouted out - "Jesus Christ!" - while looking down at his own fish stick he held between greasy fingertips.

"Don't eat it if you don't want it," Dean said immediately, feeling a little relieved that the other man seemingly had reached his limit for food.

"No, I mean, Jesus Christ!" Jimmy insisted, thrusting the fish stick under Dean's nose.

Dean didn't have a choice but to take in the sight of the fish stick, the smell of it becoming all too tantalising. The hunter's stomach grumbled loudly and he almost ate the fish stick until he saw the scorch marks decorating its golden surface. Just as Jimmy had said - it was in the shape of Jesus Christ himself.

"Sammy, look at this!" Dean exclaimed, taking the fish stick from Jimmy's trembling fingers and waving the food based religious icon beneath his brother's nose.

"Jesus Christ!" Sammy said, as he gaped wide-eyed at the thing Dean held between his fingers.

"That's exactly what I said," Jimmy said, even as he tucked into a large handful of fries with satisfied moans.

"I know, so we heard," Dean responded, with a snort.

"What are we gonna do with it?" Sam asked, pursing his lips in the way that only he could.

"I know what to do with it," Dean grumbled, reaching out to snag the fish stick from Sam's fingers, before he got up from where he sat, with both Sam and Jimmy watching him. Sam motioned to the other man to follow him, which Jimmy presently did, after picking a cake up from the table and stuffing a large mouthful into his mouth.

The two men followed dean out of the motel room and across the road, to the park, onward to the pond housed deep within the leafy space. They watched in abstract amazement as the elder Winchester threw the fish stick as hard, as far as he could into the water, where it fell with a satisfying plop. It sank without a trace deep down, deeper and down to its watery grave.

"What the Hell did you do that for?" Jimmy asked, raising one eyebrow at Dean questioningly.

"Because I could," Dean replied. "Besides, we have a whole pond full of Holy Water now. It's bound to be blessed now that it has the Holy Fish Stick in there."

"It's still a fish stick, Dean. It's food, not Holy," Sam said, looking with disapproval upon his brother.

"Same difference, Sam," Dean said, with a one shouldered shrug that meant he didn't give two hoots, really.

"Besides look at that sign," Sam said, pointing to the sign on a pole installed at the water's edge.

Dean read it and groaned slightly. It read- "Please do not throw anything or anybody into the fishpond."

"Well, what are they gonna do? Sue me? Arrest me for throwing a fish stick in there? I'll plead insanity and tell them I was returning the fish to where it belonged," Dean said, smirking slightly at his brother.

"Shut up, Dean. Let's get out of here before they notice and ask what we're doing," Sam said, pulling his brother away.

Jimmy followed under his own steam, still chewing noisily upon his cake, cheeks stuffed out like a chipmunk's, as he continued making his little noises of satisfaction. He just finished eating as they walked back into their motel room, but surprisingly didn't go back for more food. It seemed as though he had finally had enough.

They settled down for the night soon after, lights going out, as the trio drifted slowly off into sleep.

fin


End file.
